The Forbidden Love:Chapter 1
Hi everyone! Now, this fanfic is based of Me and Elizabeth110's (the founder) Rp. This is chapter 1 now, and I hope you all will enjoy! The Story On a bright, sunny day in the park, laid a boy sleeping peacefully under a tree. His hands loosely gripping on a book, his dark, brown hair ruffled by his cap and his eyes closed shut. A fresh breeze blew by and took the boy's cap, making it sway and swoosh in the wind, not long before landing on a tree branch besides a girl playing her flute. The girl playing her flute was playing an agonizing, tragic melody. The tune was silent, but loud enough to make you hear it. Her hair was moving on the breeze. She opened her eyes which had a orange, hazy color in them. She took a glance at the hat and continued to play her flute, closing her eyes yet again. Meanwhile, the boy awoke from his deep sleep and opened his eyes, revealing a dark red eye color and sharp eye shape. He stood up, the rays of light beaming on his pale face. He noticed his cap was missing, and took his things and began to look for it. He walked and wondered all around, looking down low on the ground and way high in the sky. No luck whatsoever. He let out a heavy sigh and began to walk home, but not before he stumble across a girl sitting in a tree, playing her flute and his cap besides her. The girl noticed his presence and slowly opened her eyes. She looked at him with coldness, haziness and dismay. But, if you take one careful glance at them, you might see... Fear. Or perhaps... Revenge. The boy took a small step back, a bit shocked by her expression. But he showed no fear, whatsoever. He began to speak up, "Erm, hello there. I see you have my cap" He started, his tone soft. The girl almost looked.. Surpised. She aswell began to speak up, "Hello.. And yes, it seems I do..." Her voice was soft and quiet. Her eyes fixed on the boy. "May I have it back? It is quiet important to me." He informed the girl. The girl grabbed the cap and gripped on her flute a bit tighter and jumped off the tree, landing softly on her feet. She gave the boy's cap back and climbed back up the tree, continued to playing her flute. The boy took it back and wore it back on. He climbed the same exact tree with his items and sat besides the girl. "May I know your name?" He asked the girl, who had stopped playing and said the words: 'Anima Videns.' "Anima, is it? Well.. My name is Eric Cupitide. It is nice to meet you." He said, offering his hand to the girl named Anima. Anima's eyes turned sharper and she looked at Eric, surpised at him. She doubtly takes his hand and shakes it lightly. Eric faintly smiled at her. Eric had let go of her hand and began to look at the bright, blue sky and the white fluffy clouds passing by. "I see you play the flute, correct?" He asked Anima, who was now looking ahead of town. She gave a light nod and continued to play her flute. The tune had changed slightly, hinting a bit of doubt and curiousity. Eric had gotten his violin out and followed the tune, only in a more deep and harmonious melody. Netherless, the two tunes fitted together perfectly like matching jigsaw puzzle pieces. And as they played their song, the sun slowly went down, leaving a purple and orange horizon painting the wide empty sky like a canvas, with grey dull clouds as unpainted places. Eric slowly opened his eyes and had stopped playing. He had realized it was now way after the time he was supposed to go home, and that Anima was still playing the peaceful melody. He felt sleepy, almost as if music enchanted him into a trance. He began to grab his things and got off the tree. "I'm sorry" He apologized, "I have to go now. Perhaps I will see you tomorrow" He said, but Anima took no notice and continued to play the music. "Goodbye, Anima." He waved goodbye and scurried down home. His heartbeat went a bit different, as if it's following the tune of the music. Meanwhile, Anima opened her eyes, only to find she isn't only seeing living people now. End Okay..That took me a good long while to write it but soo worth it x3 If you see any erros, typos, grammar mistakes or whatsoever, just tell me in the comments! Alright, see you all~ Elliekun Wielder of Light 08:55, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Category:Fanfics